thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily's New Coaches
'Emily's New Coaches '''is the pilot episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, As the beginning of the railway expansion, the Fat Controller brought in Emily the Stirling Single. She accidently took Annie and Clarabel on her first day and made Thomas very cross, but they made up and she is now a really useful engine. I hope you will enjoy meeting her. Love, The Author Plot Thomas the Tank Engine puffed towards Knapford Station. He had heard that a new engine was coming to work on his Branch Line. When he arrived, he saw Percy was already there with the Fat Controller. "Hullo, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "Meet Emily. A Stirling Single from the Great North Railway. She is coming to help out with passengers on your Branch Line." "Hullo. I'm Percy," said Percy. "And I'm Thomas. Welcome to my Branch Line, Emily. After you take on coal and water, just grab any coaches you see and then go for a run up the line." Then, Thomas puffed away to leave Annie and Clarabel. Percy went to the Harbour to fetch his trucks. After Emily had take on coal and water, she found that Annie and Clarabel were the only coaches available. She failed to recognize that those were Thomas' coaches. "These are the only ones," she told her Driver. "Eh, I guess we'll take them." She coupled on and off she went. Percy was waiting at Toryreck, waiting for Emily to pass by. He was surprised when Emily passed by with Annie and Clarabel. "Emily! Those are Thomas' coaches!" he cried. But Emily didn't stop, she was enjoying her journey. "Oh, boy. Thomas will be cross." Meanwhile, Thomas was looking for Annie and Clarabel. He puffed into Knapford where he saw the Fat Controller. "Thomas, seems like there's been a mistake. You have to collect new coaches from Tidmouth Harbour, take them to Ffarquhar and take a train of slate to Knapford Harbour." "New coaches?" "Yes, Thomas." "I don't want new coaches. I want Annie and Clarabel back." And he steamed crossly away. Meanwhile, Emily had arrived at Ffarquhar. Toby was surprised to see her with Annie and Clarabel. "What are you doing with Annie and Clarabel? Those are Thomas' coaches." "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I should apoligize to him." And she puffed away to find him. Later, Thomas reached Ffarquhar. "Huh! Did you see that new engine, Emily? She thinks because she's the biggest she can just go around and snatch up my coaches. Ridiculous. Look what I'm stuck with," he complained to Percy. "I'm sure it was just a mistake." "Huh!" Thomas was coupled up to his slate train and he puffed crossly away. Meanwhile, Emily was still looking for Thomas. She had gone down to Tidmouth, but with no sucess and was now heading back towards Ffarquhar. Then, at the junction towards Knapford Habour, Emily saw Toby who had broken down. Then, to her horror, she heard Thomas' whistle! "Help!" called Toby. "I'm coming!" called Emily. Emily pushed with all her might. She knew Thomas would never be able to stop in time! She shunted Toby safely onto a siding . . . just in time! "We did it!" cheered Emily. "Thanks," sighed Toby. Emily took Toby's trucks, then took him to the Steamworks and then returned to Ffarquhar. Thomas was there with the Fat Controller. "Well done, Emily. I am very pleased with your bravery. You're a really useful engine." "Yes, really useful indeed," agreed Thomas. "It gives me real honour to present you with these two new coaches." "Thanks you, Sir!" "I'm sorry for taking Annie and Clarabel," Emily told Thomas. "Don't worry. It was just a mistake," replied Thomas. "But you'll look good with your coaches." Now, Emily enjoys taking passengers up and down Thomas' Branch Line. She loves taking her coaches down the line and is a really useful engine indeed. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Emily *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Knapford *Toryreck *Ffarquhar *Knapford Harbour (''mentioned) *Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based off the episode of the same name from the seventh season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes